


Camisado

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff, Blood, Fluffy, Hospital, I don't know, Like longer than necessary, M/M, this took a long time, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Human AUWhen Prince goes to see his Grandma at the hospital, someone is screaming on the gurney. Prince being Prince wants to help him but will he end up hindering?Inspired by P!aTD song of same nameTrigger Warning: Abuse, hospitals, blood, injuries





	

Okay so this is inspired by the P!ATD song of the same name  
Human College AU

The IV and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events.  
-

Roman sat by his grandmother talking to her, she had had a fall but was okay. Only a twisted ankle but she was old enough that they made sure she was okay with each fall.

His grandmother, Julie, was great company and they talked about college.

“How is your thesis going, Prince? Good?” Julie asked and Roman nodded, the nickname he wore like a badge came from his grandma distracted from the actual question, “Is that a lie?”

“Yes.. I have slept 4 hours in 2 days.”

“I wish you’d get more. But when does your thesis have to be in?”

“Two weeks.”  
  
“You’ll be around for Pumpkin Pie after and then we can have your special hot chocolate.” Julie said. This wasn’t a request.  


“Yes I will.” He confirmed thinking fondly on special hot chocolate (hot chocolate with Magic Stars and whiskey in to help him sleep). Then he saw someone get rushed down the hall on a gurney, a guy he thought he knew.  


“Anyway, Prince, how’s that friend of yours?” Julie decided to distract a morbidly curious Roman from checking out whoever it was.  


“Which, grandma? I do have more than one.” Roman looked back at her with a slight snark to his look, knowing exactly what she was doing and not quite minding but in her hastiness had been vague.  


“You know, that Jason boy.”  


“You know that isn’t his actual name don’t you? It's a nickname to do with Heathers.” Prince laughed. Someone regularly nicknamed as Anxiety (and not so often nicknamed JD/Jason from Heathers) was what he would class as frenemy in his college. They had a thing for competing to be heard when they had opposing opinions which what he later found out was quite a surprise to other people. They had only ever known Anxiety to be fairly quiet but with a quick wit. Roman liked that he made Anxiety come out of himself a bit more even if it annoyed him that the guy went on an entire rant of why optimism was ‘dangerous’. And annoyed him even more that he caught and called Roman out on the fact he was looking at him a lot and blushing during an argument. Not like he liked him like that. No. Not at all.  


“Oh, what is his name then, sweetheart?”  


“… Actually I don’t know. We all call him Anx for Anxiety.” He responds to which Julie gives him a pointed look, “What? We don’t know his name. It’s what he introduces himself as. He really sets himself up for pessimism. You know what he said in a debate against me the other day? That optimism is ‘dangerous’. I mean can you believe it. He has so much he could feel good about. People would kill for hair like his. He’s born with a talent for picking up stuff, he’s witty, people don’t dislike him by any means and he’d have more friends if he only spoke a little more.”   


Julie’s pointed look intensifies but as he doesn’t notice she realises the poor Roman must have quite the crush. Unaware to his own ranting and her attitude, she laughed.

That’s when he finally looked at her, “He’s right you know, Prince. Optimism, while definitely necessary, can be dangerous. You don’t know his home life, sweetheart. You were incredibly lucky to be born into a family that you never even had to come out to, that we’ve all been lucky enough to not struggle through losses and diseases more than our family can take. And even when my Alan died, rest his soul, he died quickly and peacefully. And I know you know that but I think you sometimes forget that not everyone will have all those things. His family may not be nice, he may be or have been ill. Felt loss to such an extent that it takes his initial optimism and crushes it. Because sometimes life does that to people.” 

Roman had known his fair share of difficulties but a great support network he had always been lucky to have. He had not thought of those things before and his heart went out to Anxiety, suddenly curious to know his actual name …also whereabouts to see if he was okay.

The distraction although slightly upsetting to Roman had worked ….up until the screaming started.

Down the corridor, 4 doors down across from them, loud screaming started instantaneously, echoing.

A code and a name was said over the tannoy and more professionals made their way into the room and sitting up straight, he gave a wide-eyed look to Julie. Julie, knowing his chivalrous side had felt the call to someone so distraught and wanted to fix it. That’s all he wanted to do. She put a soft hand on his and knowing what it meant he sat back more relaxed, even if a little forced.

A minute or so later the screaming stops and a further 5 minutes after that Julie nudged him to urge him to go see who it was. The look she gave he knew he was to follow the rules of “be quick, non-intrusive and at least attempt to keep to himself”. Quietly he gave her a soft smile and walked away down the corridor to look through the door window. There sat a half-laying, shaken, head over a disposable sick-bowl was undoubtedly Anxiety. Roman had seen him earlier that day, he swore he could feel his heart breaking as he realised it had been him screaming.

He nearly walked in then remembered how worried his grandma would be if he didn’t go back and tell her why he was going to be a while so off he headed back.

“It’s Anxiety, grandma, he’s here. He was the one screaming. I have to make sure he’s okay.” He quickly told her and with a nod each he headed back then knocked on the door, wanting to enter but not wanting to intrude.  


Anxiety looks up and it takes a moment for Roman to recognise him. His face is swollen on one side, he’s bleeding a lot from a few different cuts and his fear is evident upon his face until he recognises the knocker. Then he lets tears fall and indicates him to come in.

“Suppose there’s no hiding this is there.” Anxiety groans, his words slurred. Then he realises the tears are of shame. Whatever has happened to Anxiety, it happens to him on a regular basis. Enough that rather than his worry being about his own health, he worries that Roman will tell the others almost like he’d tell them and.laugh. To that Roman’s heart drops into his stomach.

“No, Anx. No there’s not.” He replies solemnly. There’s something about Roman’s tone that makes Anx look up. He can tell even without his saying so that Roman won’t tell people, there was just no more hiding it from him. This was backed up by him asking, “How? Who? What? Why? When? Where? …. Okay, no.. I’m back with my brain. Who did this and where can I find and vanquish them?”

“Okay, I don’t think anyone has used the word vanquish since the 19th Century.” Anxiety barked out a laugh seeped with pain then continued, “It’s pretty obvious how, if it’s not evident I got beat to a pulp with anything in reach I think he’d take a second stab at it. As for why, it’s because he had a ‘woman of the night’ around which I obviously knew nothing of and so when I showed up at home he wanted to teach me a lesson. Which is ironic considering he’s beat me for going to college too so there seems to be no end to the madness. But honestly? I think it’s cos when mum died my dad had had nothing to do with us and would rather it had stayed that way. Now that I know what he’s like, me too.”

Prince felt figuratively sick to his stomach. Anxiety was literally sick.

The initial worry for Anxiety had not only been correct but the reality of it all was far worse. He wanted to hold the poor guy until everything was okay again. But he couldn’t. He felt helpless. Then with a moment of maturity he realised there was no point worrying how he could be of help without asking Anxiety exactly what he needed.

This is when Anxiety’s face conveyed only horror and he shifted back whilst sat in the bed. It made him look more like a terrified child than a worried young man.

“What’s up?”

“He doesn’t know where I am, does he?” He finally uttered.  


Prince gawped like a fish.

“He does, he does. He’s going to come up and finish me off. Please Roman. Keep me safe.” Anxiety grasps his hand and stares him in the eyes.

While trying to calm him down, a nurse walks in, looks over them and walks to another patient. Roman can feel his skin crawl from the look but he can’t tell if the nurse is judging them or is analysing Anx. Both make him feel uneasy.

Brushing his thumb on the top of Anxiety’s hand seems to help him feel calmer. Then the nurse finishes with a patient and the day collapses in on itself.

“Due to your medical insurance running out, you are going to be transferred. Expect your bill within 30 days.” They say apathetically.

Roman can’t help himself.

“WHAT?!” He shouts. To which Anxiety tenses and he realises what he’s done wrong and turns to him.and apologises, “I’m sorry. I won’t be loud again.”

“It’s fine, I want to shout too. But my ribs are broken, thanks dad, and I don’t know how much damage it will do.” Anx smiles softly then adds, “so quoting Professor Lin, ‘indoor voices please’.“

They quietly laugh at that. They turn to find the nurse having left. The worry seeped from Anx and he gave Roman’s hand a small squeeze. At that he looked back at Anxiety meeting each others eyes. He could drown and stay stuck in his amber eyes. 

“So…”

“I can’t afford another hospital bill.”

Roman thought on it all a moment, “…Mum’s a surgery GP so if you want you can stay at mine until we can find you an apartment.”

“You mean till I feel better?”

“…No. Not really. I mean, until you get an apartment. I’m not letting that guy back into your life.” Roman said, knowingly.

“I wouldn’t want to take your space,” replies Anxiety, looking at their hands instead.

“You wouldn’t.” He defends then pauses and thinks about how and why he may feel like that, “I mean if you feel like that we can find elsewhere or a friend is moving out the flatshare so you could always join. If you want?”

“Really? You wouldn’t hate it?”

“Hate it? I’d love it, Anx.”

With that, Roman tries to help him up. Unfortunately with the hospital gown it shows all the scars on his back, arms and legs. His heart went out to Anx and he tried his best to be gentle. As Anx tried to stand he could feel the pain radiating over his ribs and his mind flew back to his dad. The big bald man standing over him, surrounded by glass, in the fetal position, with his big boots stomping on the side of his torso. Again. And again. And again.

“Anx?” Prince asked softly. Half way up Anx had stopped in a daze. Then flinched a few times and he knew he would have to bring Anx out of it. Anx could hear him but he couldn’t find the ways to respond “Anx, look at me.”

When he knew Anx was trying but couldnt do it he brought hisself down to be eye to eye.

Roman put a hand through the young man’s soft hair, pushing it away from his eyes as he told him, “I will protect you. I promise. I promise I will. You’re amazing and brilliant and the highlight of my day but you need someone to take your fights. And we can do this together. I promise.”

Very slowly Anx’s eyes stopped glazing over and he looked more with it and after processing what was said he blushed and without a word rested his forehead on Roman’s and hummed. Finally, he spoke, “You’re like a knight.”

“Excuse me, I’m quite obviously a prince. A disney prince at that.”

“Haha, fine, Princey.. Wait, I’m the highlight of your day?” 

Roman blushed deeply, “I mean, yeah. I.. Uh.. Think you’re great.”

Anxiety actually laughed, “I think you’re great too.. Princey.”

“Lets get you dressed and discharged shall we? Then we can talk about how great you think I am.” Prince finally remembered where they were and very slowly and a few winces involved, they stood properly. “So, how great do you think I am?”

“You haven’t got any confidence problems, do you, Roman?” 

“The cutest guy I know told me he thinks I’m great, how could I possibly have a problem with that?” They smile at each other then Roman goes to tell his grandma that he’s taking Anx home to which she winks as Anx gets the clothes from the bedside table and goes to the bathroom to change.

Meeting him out in the hall, Anx leans on Roman and intertwines their hands once more as they head out.


End file.
